Cree en mi
by Yumeien
Summary: -One-shot- Rukia cree que las cosas son de una manera, pero se llevara una sorpresa. A veces no creer es más peligroso que hacerlo...


Ohayo minna-san!!  
Aca vengo con otro shot, que si bien no es taaaan romantico, tiene su dosis de ichiruki  
Voy haciendo el anuncio ahora, ya que en el fic el narrador (o sea yo), sera parte de la historia, ya se daran cuenta cuando lean.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia esta hecha con fines de entretenimiento, sin animo de lucro.

Ahora si, espero que les guste.

*------*..*------*

**"Cree en mi"**

*------*..*------*

¿Creen que las leyendas son todas mentiras? Yo que ustedes lo pensaría dos veces antes de dar una respuesta.  
Rukia creyó que las cosas eran de una sola manera, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.  
Si no me creen, lean esta historia...

*------*..*------*

-Nadie creía en ella, ni siquiera su familia- relataba la profesora a sus alumnos, quienes la escuchaban atentos- Jamás pudo lograr cumplir sus sueños, pues nadie la apoyaba. Al momento de su muerte, hizo una promesa. Aparecería, en la noche, ante una persona que haya escuchado esta historia y que ni por un momento, creyera en ella. La perseguiría una y otra vez y solo desaparecería cuando esta gritara tres veces: "Creo en ti".-La campana sonó asustando a casi todos en la clase, que saltaron de sus asientos.- Muy bien, mocosos, mañana seguiremos analizando esta leyenda- dijo la loca maestra- Pueden irse- Antes de que nadie se levantase, ella ya había salido.

Ichigo esperaba a que Rukia terminara de guardar las cosas. Todos en el salón ya se habían ido.

-Puras patrañas- decía la morena a su, ahora, novio- Cada vez me sorprende más este mundo. ¿Cómo pueden contar semejantes tonterías?

El pelinaranja tomó el bolso de la chica y le pasó el brazo libre por encima de los hombros, en lo que pretendía ser un abrazo. En realidad, lo que el chico quería era que todos los idiotas del colegio supieran que Rukia era suya. Así es, Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre muy celoso.

-Deja de quejarte, enana- replicó el ojimarron- Si no te gusta, no le prestes atención y ya- decía mientras salían del instituto.

-Si por mi fuera, no lo haría – la shinigami lo miró con mala cara- Y no me digas enana- Propinó al joven un golpe en las costillas. Punto bajo para el Kurosaki.

-Maldita- dijo sobándose la parte adolorida.

-Cierra la boca, idiota. Al menos que quieras otro golpe- amenazó la chica.  
Luego de eso, no hubo más charlas. Ichigo volvió a abrazar a la morena y continuaron su camino a casa.

No avisaron al llegar. Total, la familia se había ido hasta el domingo por la noche. Pero como siempre, Rukia y el sustituto se quedaron. Y es que desde que tuvo conocimiento de la relación, Kurosaki Isshin no hacía más que dejarlos solos, para que su hijo se volviera hombre. Si supiera que eso ya había pasado.

-Oi, Ichigo- la morena llamaba la atención de su novio- haz de comer, tengo hambre.

-¿Ahora soy tu siervo?- se quejaba el aludido. Por respuesta, recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara, cortesía de su "linda" novia.

El joven calentó la cena que Yuzu les había dejado y comieron. Ichigo consideró prudente no hablar más, eso si no quería terminar lleno de golpes.

La hora de dormir se hizo presente. Para desagrado del Kurosaki, cada cual en su habitación.

Rukia estaba agotada. Por suerte, los hollows no estaban apareciendo mucho. Ahora podría relajarse. Se recostó en su cama con la intención de dormir.

Por alguna razón, recordó la estúpida historia que les habían contando. ¿Quién iba a creer semejante cuento? Ella sabía muy bien que esas cosas eran mentiras. Los shinigamis se encargaban de las almas, estas no desaparecían por pronunciar una tonta frase. Se reprendió a si misma por pensar en ello.

-¿Crees en mi?- esas fueron las palabras que escuchó. La morena miró hacia todos lados buscando al portador de la voz, mas no encontró a nadie.

-¿Crees en mi?- otra vez. Estaba segura que era una voz de mujer, pero ella era la única fémina en la casa.

-Dímelo, ¿crees en mi?- Muy bien, esto ya estaba poniéndose muy raro. Seguramente estaba dormida y no era más que un sueño, no encontraba otra explicación.

-Estoy aquí- la misma voz- ¿Crees en mi?- Rukia se pellizcó para despertarse, pero no sucedió nada. Entonces no estaba dormida.

-Cree en mi- sintió como algo se posaba sobre su hombro- O te obligaré- susurró la voz en su oído.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- habló la morena. Seguramente era un alma que la molestaba. Se convertiría en shinigami y la desparecería.

-No me iré hasta que creas en mi- la voz de la mujer fue desapareciendo. Suficiente, tomó su gikongan y salió del cuerpo.

-Quedate aquí- le ordenó a Chappy.

-Como diga, Rukia-sama, pyon- el alma miró con curiosidad a su dueña. Por la dirección en la que iba, no parecía que se tratara de ningún hollow.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo la ojiazul, saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Crees en mí?- Con un demonio, se estaba cansando.

Siguió el sonido de la voz, que provenía de las escaleras. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que no podía ver. Encendió la luz.

-Aparece- ordenó a quien fuese que la molestaba.

-Aquí estoy- Rukia ahogó un grito. Lo que estaba frente a ella no se parecía a ningún plus, ni mucho menos a un hollow- Cree en mi- La shinigami sacó su zanpakutoh y posó la parte posterior de ésta en la frente del espíritu, dispuesta a realizar el konzou. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el alma no desaparecía.

La ojizul observó con horror como la mujer se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Corrió escaleras abajo, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba asustada.

-¿Crees en mi?- nuevamente el espíritu frente a ella. ¿De dónde demonios salió?, se preguntaba la shinigami.

-¡Aléjate!- chilló en respuesta la morena.

-Te obligare a creer en mí- dijo la mujer. Parecía que iba a atacarla.

-¡¡¡VETE!!!- gritó la ojiazul.

-¿Qué demonios haces gritando a estas horas, enana?- un malhumorado y cansado pelinaranja estaba parado frente a ella.

-Ichigo- Rukia se abalanzó sobre el aludido, ignorando todo insulto- Creí que iba a matarme, no parecía un plus ni tampoco un hollow.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- Ya lo sabía, la morena se había vuelto loca. ¿Plus, hollows? ¿Qué era eso?

-Del alma que me perseguía- Si se pudiese haber dibujado el rostro del sustituto en ese momento, éste seguramente sería un gran signo de interrogación. Se despertó y bajó las escaleras al escuchar los gritos de la morena, mas no vio nada al llegar a donde ella estaba.

-Me parece que la leyenda que escuchamos hoy te causo pesadillas- se burló el ojimarron, mientras subían las escaleras- y eso que decías que eran puras estupideces. Será mejor que duermas conmigo, así no jodes más- Ichigo esperaba que la chica se alejase de él o lo insultara por pervertido pero ella parecía perdida.

Claro, no lo había considerado. La leyenda. Ella nunca creyó en eso, debía de ser esa la mujer que la perseguía. Apenas si escuchó las siguientes palabras de su novio, pero por el rostro de éste sabia que debían tener algún doble sentido.

Casi no fue consciente del momento en el cual volvió a su gigai. Pero si se dio cuenta de cuando entraron en la habitación con el 15 en la puerta. Estuvo a punto de patear al Kurosaki. Solo a punto. Si dormía con él tal vez el alma no volvería a aparecer.

*------*..*------*

Se levantó terriblemente agotada. Entre el fantasma e Ichigo solo pudo dormir unas pocas horas. Por lo menos, el espíritu no la había molestado en lo que restaba de la noche y era sábado, por lo que podría dormir más al otro día.

Se vistió y tomó su desayuno rápidamente. El maldito imbécil de su novio no tuvo la delicadez de despertarla. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería llegar tarde. En la primera hora seguirían con el tema de la leyenda y quería saber más del tema.

*------*..*------*

Justo cuando entraba al salón sonó el timbre. Saludó a todos y se sentó en su pupitre. Al ver la sonrisa de idiota que tenia Ichigo estuvo tentada a pegarle con su maletín, pero se contuvo. No podía hacerlo delante de todos y, además, ya tendría tiempo.

-Buenos días, gusanos. Siéntense- ordenó la profesora. Todo el mundo quedó en su lugar en completo silencio- Hoy seguiremos analizando la leyenda que leí el día de ayer.

-¿Cómo se llama la historia?- se atrevió a preguntar uno de los alumnos. Todos sentían curiosidad por ello.

-"Cree en mi"- respondió la docente. Rukia escuchaba con atención y anotaba cada cosa que iba diciendo- Ahora cierren la boca y escuchen. En el siglo XVII, la época en la que se creó esta leyenda, las personas, generalmente, fallecían a muy temprana edad- explicaba- Así, que según se dice, esta mujer murió joven. Hay muchas versiones sobre esta historia, la que yo les conté es una de mis favoritas. El nombre, la edad, el sueño que no cumplió, son cosas que se fueron cambiando con el tiempo. Lo único en lo que todas las versiones coinciden, es que el espíritu aparece a la hora de su muerte. Pero solo ante la persona que no creo en ella, si alguien más se presenta, desaparece…

Luego de eso, todas las cosas pasaron a ser secundarias. La ojiazul intentó recordar la hora en que apareció el alma. Serian entre las 11 y 12 de la noche. Si era verdad todo lo que decía la profesora, esa noche volvería a presentarse en el mismo momento. No dormiría con Ichigo, ya que, como la noche anterior, si él estaba presente desaparecería y ella quería librarse de una vez por todas del problema.

Las clases pasaron tan rápido que casi ni se dio cuenta. Cuando salieron estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvidó el golpe que le debía al chico, cosa que éste agradeció.

Al llegar a la casa cenaron, miraron televisión y luego se acostaron. Rukia no recordaba haber hablado en ningún momento.

-Cree en mi- otra vez la voz. Miro el reloj, las 11:15pm. Cuando estuvo segura de que el sustituto se hubo dormido, bajó a la cocina a esperar que la mujer se presentara.

-No lo hare- la morena no daba brazo a torcer.

-Te obligare a creer en mi- el espíritu se acercó a la ojizul. Esta ni se inmuto. Estaba convencida de que no tendría que decir estupideces como "creo en ti" para que se fuera. Esa no era la manera.

La mujer tomó a la shinigami del brazo y, con una fuerza que Rukia no creía que podría poseer, la arrojó contra la pared con el poster de "MASAKI FOREVER".

-Cree en mi- esta vez la voz se volvió más dura, estaba ordenándole.

-¡No!- chilló la morena, sobándose la espalda. No tuvo ni tiempo de aparatarse, cuando sintió que era golpeada contra la mesa de la cocina.  
No tenía idea de que éste espíritu usara la fuerza para convencerla.

Aún convertida en shinigami, como estaba, no podía reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para que no la golpeara.

-¿Crees en mi?- la mujer estaba frente a ella, con lo que parecía una espada. Muy bien, eso no lo esperaba. Intentó moverse para escapar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.- ¿Crees en mi?- otra vez esa pregunta.

-S… si… -tartamudeó la ojizul. Luego recordó que eso no era lo que tenía que decir para que el alma se fuera. Vio, con horror, como el espíritu acercaba la espada a ella- ¡CREO EN TI!, ¡CREO EN TI!, ¡CREO EN TI!- gritó con los ojos cerrados. No podía negarlo, estaba aterrorizada.

-¡RUKIA!- la voz preocupada de Ichigo hizo que abriera los ojos- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?!- El sustituto bajó las escaleras al escuchar, como la noche anterior, los gritos de la shinigami, pero esta vez acompañados con otros ruidos. Cuando llegó, vio a la ojiazul con moretones por todas la partes del cuerpo dejaban ver el traje de shinigami y con una parte de su anatomía sobre la silla que estaba junto a la mesa.

-Na… nada… - la morena respiró profundamente. Ya se fue, pensó, ya lo dije.- Vayamos a dormir Ichigo, estoy cansada.

-¿Segura?- la chica asintió. El ojimarron estaba preocupado, raro en él que lo demostrara. Aunque hay que aceptarlo, no todos los días ves a tu novia en semejante estado sin razón aparente.

El sustituto esperó hasta que la joven se curara y luego la cargó hasta la habitación, para que entrara en su gigai. Después, fueron a la habitación del Ichigo, se acotaron y se durmieron. Rukia no estaba de humor para nada más y el joven no consideraba prudente intentar algo en el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

La morena tuvo un sueño inquieto, aunque tal vez no haya sido tan irreal. Pues soñó que una voz conocida le decía:

-Cuidado con lo que crees, Rukia. O mejor dicho, con lo que no crees…

*------*..*------*

¿Vieron? Rukia terminó creyendo.  
Recuerden, hay cosas que parecen imposibles, mas no lo son.  
Mantengan la mente abierta y no se nieguen a creer. No les gustara que los obliguen.  
Una cosa más, creer es peligroso, pero no hacerlo puede que lo sea aún más.

Buenas noches...


End file.
